


Gay

by qrowrito, teenageunknownkitty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I'm not sorry, WHY ARE WE STILL GETTING KUDOS FOR THIS THIS WAS A JOKE, none of us knows what this is, well wild might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageunknownkitty/pseuds/teenageunknownkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet is Undertale and shipping trash. This is quality right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alphys is gay. So is Undyne. They are in love. They are going to kiss. Oh boy they are kissing. Oh my Undyne is stripping. I should look away. They are having sex. I should really look away. So good though. I might join. Oops they saw me. We're all having sex.

 

Garnet gasped and sat up. She looked around and found herself in Steven's room on the couch, where she had apparently fallen asleep. She heard Spear of Justice playing above her head. She chuckled to herself and lay back down, thinking about gay things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally i have no idea what's going on. wild just told me to add something so here we are

Peridot tells Garnet she doesn't know what Undertale is. Peridot quickly learns and goes through the game on Genocide mode.

 

~~wtf do you want me to add wild~~


End file.
